With your hand?
by RayLedgend
Summary: Migi has always been curious. But they say curiosity killed the cat. Lemon. Read at own risk.


Hey guys. Just gonna be clear right now, I put almost no effort into this. It's just I wanted to update this account, but I've been too lazy to work on my higher quality fics. Bear with me, and maybe if I get some reviews I'll be motivated to work on my other ones ^_^

My name is Shinichi Izumi, and my right hand has been taken over by an alien parasite who I have named Migi. If I were to use one word to describe Migi, it would be curious. That little guy (actually, I guess it has no gender does it? Well, I'll just call it a he) is relentless in learning about anything he can think of. He has a mind of his own, and full control of my right arm. Not only that, but he can be as flexible as rubber, and as hard as steel. We've had to live symbiotically, and oddly I've developed a strange kind of friendship with him.

"Hey, Shinichi." Migi called out in his usual emotionless way.

"Hm?" I replied.

"I've been wondering what an orgasm feels like, and since I can sense your brain waves, I wanted you to experience one for me."

I spit soda all over my room. "What the hell!" I responded with a blush on my face.

"Does this embarrass you, Shinichi? I don't understand. Orgasm is natural for humans."

As usual, it was useless to try and refute Migi through logical means. Every objection Shinichi could make was emotional in some way. "B-b-but, Migi, I just don't exactly feel comfortable . . ."

Immediately, Migi started transforming my hand, and before I knew it, a slit like hole formed itself at the bottom of my palm. "Does this make you feel more comfortable, Shinichi?"

I made a face that looked something like this "0.o;" "Why the hell would my right hand turning into a vagina make me more comfortable! I just don't want to fuck my own hand! And isn't this bestiality?"

"Look, Shinichi. My mind is made up. I want to know what a sexual climax feels like," Migi turned my fingers into blades, "and you _will_ help me."

I was left speechless. Migi was more serious than I thought. Seeing me stop my verbal defiance, Migi made his move. Turning my fingers back into . . . well, fingers, he grabbed at my pants, and the boxers under them, and pulled them off with powerful resolve. Seeing that my dick wasn't hard, Migi began to lick it with his alien tongue (that happened to be sticking out of his hand-vagina.) I was using all of my willpower to resist getting hard but having Migi slurp my dick like some kind of lollipop made that an increasingly difficult feat.

In truth, I was never turned on by Migi. I mean, he's an alien parasitic life form taking the form of my right hand for crying out loud. But god damn did he know how to suck cock. Still, I kept from getting hard . . . for a while, that is.

"Shinichi, I can feel your body reacting. I know you're enjoying this. Why are you still resisting?" My thumb became a threatening blade as my other fingers started fondling my balls, all beyond my control. "I'd prefer it if you just gave in." Migi continued, the blade coming dangerously close to my face.

I had no choice. I was never very good at taking pain, and Migi broke my concentration anyway. I was erect before I knew it. Migi wasted no time. As soon as my penis enlarged, he thrusted my hand over it with blistering speed. It hardly took any time at all before I climaxed. Migi's eyes widened as I shot my seed straight through my arm.

Then Migi removed himself from my softening penis. "Thank you, Shinichi. That was very interesting." And at that, another hole formed near my elbow where all the semen I had shot drained onto my hardwood floor.

"What the hell, asshole! At least clean that up!"

"I'm sorry, Shinichi. I have to go to sleep now. I'll leave that to you." And with that, my arm and hand returned to their original shape and I regained control of them.

"Bastard . . ." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed some tissue paper and began cleaning Migi's mess._

So there you have it, guys. It's rushed, I know (I can't have spent even two hours on this) but I wanted to update. I just wish I could get myself to start writing my other fics. I have 3 good ones near completion and I decide to write this thing =P Well, what's done is done. It's better than nothing.


End file.
